Las joyas del a calavera
by Eriedth
Summary: Luffy y los dems se hallan anvueltos en una especie de buesqueda d eunas joyas k auydaran a luffy a realizar su sueño, en us camino s eencontraran numerosos peligros y conoceran a la reina d elos ladrones del mar, una epsecie de variacion d elos piratas,


Eriedth: hola gente! Este es el primer fic k escribo sobre One Piece y espero k os guste, os advierto k va haber personajes nuevos y esas cosas .

Las joyas de la calavera Cap.1: Desembarco en tortuga 

El sol pegaba con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, la mar estaba en calma y no soplaba ni siquiera una pizca de aire.

Una pequeña nave se mecia ligeramente de un lado a otro, pero sin avanzar ni siquiera un palmo, en su cubierta le capitan de dicho barco protestaba por el intenso calor y el aburrimiento

-ay! Pero k aburrimiento no ocurre adna y no aguanto este calor, me estoy deshidratando Sanji! Preparame algo fresquito anda!-

-Lo siento Luffy xo no nos keda absolutamente nada, ni sikiera para las chicas, ncesitamos encontrar tierra o un barco k nos ayuda ya- contesto el cocinero con voz preocupada.

-jo- protesto el capitan mirando a su alrededor- oye Zorro-

-¡que quieres!- exclamo el espadachín de mla gana- no ves k estoy intentado dormir.

-¡cmo puedes domir cn este calor tan intenso!- exclamo Chopper el medico de l barco y un adorable renito cn la nariz azul.

-pues pudiendo- contesto Zorro volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

En la otr apunta del barco las dos chicas d la tripulación miraba preocupadas hacia el horizonte.

-Esto o puede ser ceirto- susurro Nami desesperada- como he podido equivocarme y llevarno a este callejón sin salida, pareciese cm si estuviésemos de vuelta a la mar llana-

-trankila navegante- la contesto Robin tocándola ligeramente el brazo- saldremos de esta estoy segura de k tarde o temprano daremos cn un barco k nos ayude-

En ese momento el ultimo miembro de la tripulación de Luffy sombrero de paja, k se encontraba en el puesto de vigia, grito:

-¡¡¡BARCOOOOOOOO, UN BARCOOOOOO A BABOOOOOOOOOOOR!-

Cn ese grto tdos se pusieron en pie y se asomaron a ver el barco, incluido el espadachín.

-eh! Usuff!- llamo la pelirroja- e sun barco pirata?-

usuff se ajusto sus gafas y miro con detenimiento al horizonte.

-no, no lo parece, aunk tiene una bandera muy estraña k nunca en mi vida habia visto, es muy extraño hace un rato no veia anda ahí y de repnte a aparecido cm de la nda, uy! k mal royo-

-bah, no seas cobarde Usuff además es nuestra unica alternatva- dijo Nmi- ¡venga luffy tdo a babor intentemos pillarle! Aunk sin anda de aire...-

como si los dioses la hubiesen escuchado un fuerte aire cmenzo a soplar y les planto en un santiamén e la altura del extrñao barco.

-Esto es muy extraño- comento Sanji encendiéndose el cigarro- el aire ha vuelto a parar-

tods se apoyaron en la borda del Alma de Merry y observaron el otro barco parado a su lado con curiosidad.

-podemos ayudaros en algo?- pregutno una voz desde el puesto del vigia.

Todos miraron hacia arriba, el sol les cego y no pudieron ver kien les hablba xo la voz era suave y femenina, sin duda de mujer.

-necesitamos ayuda- dijo Robin amblemetne- nos hemos kedado sin provisiones, no tenemos ni comida ni agua y no parecer ver una isla cerca-

la voz callo durante un momnto después toco lo k parecia se una campana y al instante el rsto de la tripulación se encotraba en la cubierta en frente del grupo.

De pronto la prsona k se hayaba en el puesto de vigia bajo deslizándose por las cuerdas d elas velas cn un agilidad soprendente, aterrizo en el medio ala derecha d otra mujer k los miraba cn curiusidad, en otnces le grupo pudo verla, se trataba de una hermosa mujer d eplo negro y rizado hasta los hombros y cn los ojos entre verde y miel y ligeramente rasgados, cm los d un tigre, iba vestida, al igual k el resto d ela tripulación, d una forma extrña parecia las vestimenta d una pirata xo algo variada.

-perdonad- dijo la mujera k se hallaba a su derecha- mi nombre es Nyssa y soy la capitana del barco-

el grupo k s ehabia kedado mirando a la extrña mujer k haiba caido dlep uesot del vigia miro a la otra mujer, tambien muy hermosa castaña y cn el plo liso y alrgo, los ojos azules cm el mar y su mirada era despreocupada y alegre.

-podmeos ayudaros en algo?- pregutno amblemnte

Usff comnenzo a hablar deseperado pidendo kmida ,agua etc.

Los del otro barco le miraron extrañados

-entiendo, os ayudaremos- susurro Nyssa sonriendo- Karla!- exclamo mirando a la tercera mujer d ela tripulación mir a ver lo k les podemos dar-

la mujer rubia asintió y se dirgio a las despensa mietnra s k los dos unicos cihcos de la tripulación se dispusieron a yudar a cargarlo tdo.

-muchas grcias amigos- duijo luffy sonriendo- estmaos en deuda cn vosotros, recordad a la banda de Luffy sombrero de paja ynosotro os recordaremos- hacto seguido estiro su brazo derecho par poder dar la mano a Nyssa.

La muchacha conrio con duluzura y apreto la mano d eluffy cn firmeza.

-espera- dijo knd luffy estuvo a pnto de retirar su brazo- toma esto- es un mapa k ha dibujado nuestro navegante- señalo a uno de los hombres, cn el plo azul oscuro y sonrisa encantadora- para lelgar a la próxima isla, k tengais mucha suerte!-

De nuevo el ivento comenzo a soplar llevando Alma de Merry a al deriva.

-A ver muchachos- grtio Nami- no perdáis el tiempo- pongamos rumbo a estribor, rumbo a esta isla-

la tripulación obecedio y en unas horas lelgaorn a las isla.

Una isla extrña , muy extrña cubierta d niebla. El grupo, cn protestas de Usuff, desembarco y avanzo por el muelle hsta llgar al pueblo. La banda miro alrededor sorprendido la gente delp ueblo corria d eun lado a otro borracha y alegre, haiba peleas y de todo ahí.

-xo k es esto- dijo Nami aluziando.

-sencillo navegante- contesto Robin tragando saliva mientras una gota de sudor resbalab por su cara- esto es isla tortuga-

**CONTINUARA**


End file.
